Prophesy Intervened: Fates Course
by HeatherM
Summary: G for no. Harry and Draco have a potions accident, and merge becoming Natrix, Harry has to wade out sharing a body, can they find a cure, before they become one and the same-perminately


****

Prophesy **Intervened****: Fates Course**

Disclaimer : I own nothing except for my original characters, which you may use under my condolence. Enjoy, and don't forget to check out my HP/LM fic Time Turner Tragedy

Note: The time period will be middle through sixth year, I really can't deal with emotional Characters like, a devasting Harry , who is still in grievance. Every once in awhile Harry will get sad, but I don't like the sop version much. 

Harry was rushing, it seemed he had the worst luck when it came to his hated Potions class. Harry spied his watch and groaned, he was already 4 minutes late!

Running down the spiraling staircase that lead to the dungeons of Hogwarts Harry stopped at the door panting, opening it, Harry came to great annoyance at the cool voice of Severus greeting him. "Why so kind of you to grace us with your presence Mister Potter, nice to know you can still find the time, that will be 10 points from Gryffindor" receiving a few snickers from Slytherin, Harry scouted for a seat, and groaned further when the only one left happened to be next to Malfoy.

Draco smirked. "Hello _Potter_, can't find a spot next to your precious mud blood, or her boyfriend weasel? Or did they cast you out who knws, maybe you just like sitting next to a sex god" Harry almost choked laughing at this "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, I don't swing that way. And as for the whole sex god thing , don't you think your ego is high enough without adding stupidity?"

Draco leaned over very close. Too close for comfort, and stuck his tongue in Harry's ear, "I know you want me Potter, you know it too, I promise I don't bite, much."

Harry was repulsed, and if he did anything to reports Malfoy then no doubt Snape would just have a reason to take away more points, Harry hissed back at Malfoy, "What is you problem , I don't fancy boys and I don't fancy you, so get over yourself!"

After Snape had finished writing the ingredients on the board for hair colouring potion, and he said "now if you all write this down, you and your seated partners will collect the following ingredients, and do as followed, please make your way to the front of the class" Harry and Draco both ended up going for the materials.

They came back several minutes later with all the ingredients, Draco started pouring powdered kneasel tongue into his already simmering liquidized Blue-Root. Harry did not see Draco however add some viporus rain algae, and moonstone essence. Draco didn't see Harry add a bit of Ron and his own special brewed potion, and so they continued, trying to do each other in, for a failing mark, unaware that their potion started looking like a radioactive green rather than the deep purple it was supposed to be .

The last 5 minutes of the lesson, and Snape leered over students commenting on the effectiveness of their potion. Without another look he told them all to swallow their potion and see what happened, Hermione had ended up with a deep shade of blood red, Ron with midnight black, as soon as the students saw this they followed their example, and soon students were appearing with orange, blue, green, purple, yellow, pink, and red hair. Harry looked at Malfoy "after you" he insisted "No, no you first" replied Harry each having an evil glint in their eyes "well, lets go at the same time". 

Harry thought about this '_If I have to go through with this, its worth it to se him suffer too_' Malfoy appeared to be thinking the same train of thought. And with one swallow Harry and Draco fell to the ground in agony screaming. And then, a bright light surrounded them, everyone in the class was ushered out by Snape, who in an attempt to help Draco stayed behind to watch and see if there was anything he could do.

And then he saw what had happened, he gasped, and stared. Who was this? And where were Draco or Potter?

************************************

****

A/N: Mwuahahaha I am evil, and I promise, I have a general idea where I want this story to go, even if it is a WIP If I don't receive any and I mean ANY reviews it will be cut


End file.
